starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kwa
Gli Kwa furono un'antica specie nativa di un mondo dell'Orlo Esterno, noto come Dathomir. Erano in possesso di un tecnologia molto potente creata da loro, tra le cui creazioni vi erano le Porte dell'Infinito e i Templi delle Stelle, durante il periodo Pre-Repubblicano. Le Porte dell'Infinito era un struttura permamente di creare ponti spazio-temporali tra zone della Galassia particolarmente distanti, locate all'interno dei Templi delle Stelle. Biologia ed Aspetto Gli Kwa era una specie rettiliana o sauriana, dotata di una cute color blu-cobalto, una statura eretta e bipede, un'altezza intorno ai tre metri, che possedeva capacità telepatiche. Essendo una specie affine alle più primitive lucertole, i loro sensi erano molto affinati e le loro gambe erano in grado di correre per lunghe distanze e ad alte velocità. Storia Gli Kwa si generarono su Dathomir, mondo dell'Orlo Esterno e si svilupparono nella Galassia centinaia di migliaia di anni prima dell'era della Repubblica Galattica. Essi crearono le Porte dell'Infinito in diverse zone della Galassia per potersi spostare in pochi secondi per spazi interstellari. Sebbene detenessero armamenti incredibili, essi si muovevano su concetti Celestiali dell'universo. Le loro locazioni erano state soprannominate Templi delle Stelle, dove tra l'altro venivano ospitate le Porte dell'Infinito. Tali capacità gli diedero un certo controllo su alcune zone della Galassia, le quali furono ribattezzate sotto il nome di Impero Kwa o Tenute Kwa. Attraverso le loro Porte dell'Infinito, esse giunsero sul pianeta Lohan dove incontrarono una specie indigena primitiva nota come Rakata. Essi compresero come tale specie era particolarmente sensibile alla Forza, così decisero di istruirli e di evolverli nelle loro conoscenze, così come avevano pacificamente fatto con altri mondi ed altre popolazioni. I Rakata impararono in fretta le vie della Forza e ben presto ricevettero in dono incredibili tecnologie dagli Kwa. Ma non molto tempo dopo, gli Kwa capirono di aver commesso un grave errore con i Rakata, in quanto questi ultimi erano una specie particolarmente aggressiva, che arrivava persino a cannibalizzare i loro simili ed aveva desideri di conquista e distruzione. Poco prima che una vera e propria guerra esplodesse contro i loro vecchi protetti, intorno all'anno 100.000 BBY gli Kwa incontrarono l'Impero Gree, il quale voleva far rivalere la propria dominazione dell'Orlo Esterno. Le due specie non ebbero tempo di darsi battaglia, in quanto i Rakata costruirono in fretta le basi del loro Impero Infinito, togliendo enorme potere sia agli Kwa che ai Gree. Nel tempo, i Rakata cominciarono a desiderare le Porte dell'Infinito dei loro benefattori, ma il loro segreto gli fu rifiutato dagli Kwa. Così la guerra si inasprì fra le due specie, dove i Rakata dimostrarono una certa supremazia. Si giunse così alla decisione dolorosa degli Kwa, i quali sacrificarono le loro vite per distruggere la Porta dell'Infinito su Lohan e precludendo così l'accesso della Galassia ai Rakata. Tutte le Porte dell'Infinito vennero a mano a mano distrutte o disabilitate in tutta la Galassia. Sconfitti, ma risoluti, gli Kwa infine si ritirarono su Dathomir, loro pianeta natale, ma alcuni si trasferirono su Tython, o almeno così si pensa. Incapaci di viaggiare per l'universo, gli Kwa si limitarono a mettere dei guardiani ai loro Templi delle Stelle. Con l'avanzare però dell'Impero Infinito, il quale aveva scoperto l'Iperguida, allora i Kwa seguirono due destini differenti: alcuni pare che si evolsero, mentre altri regredirono in uno stato di lucertola con mente semplice nota come Kwi . Millenni più tardi, molti dei discendenti degli Kwa furono massacrati da una casta di Streghe, conosciute come Sorelle della Notte. I pochi sopravvissuti fra gli Kwi, allora si nascosero nel deserto, dove formarono delle tribù, tra le quali si ricordano le Genti della Montagna Blu e le Genti del Deserto Blu. Apparizioni *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan , Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 24 : Infinity's End, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 25 : Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rapublic 26 : Infinity's End, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Riptide'' Fonti *''The New Essentials Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 139'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Book of Sith: from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoria:Specie senzienti (K) Categoria:Specie dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Specie senzienti estinte